User talk:Duplicate Andrewrox
Welcome! Hi Andrewrox -- we are excited to have Zack and Cody Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Zack and Cody Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Skins Hi. While you are welcome to use monobook skin to view your wiki (or any other wiki) it is no longer possible to make it the default skin for all visitors. So anybody who visits your wiki will currently see Monaco-sapphire. I don't know how to customize Monobook specifically, except that you would edit Mediawiki:Common.css; the best I can recommend is that you find some wikis that are customized, and look on that page to see what they have done. That said, any work you put into this will be viewed almost exclusively by yourself. Also, in order to be spotlighted, your wiki must "work" in monaco -- have reasonable sidebar menus, logos and such. Good luck with the wiki in general, and if I can help with anything else, please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 17:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :No. There is no way to make the wiki viewable in monobook for visitors, unless they have it set in their own preferences to view all wikis in monobook. It looks like you've made a nice start on the monaco customization though! -- Wendy (talk) 18:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Skin fix Hi Andrew. I looked at MediaWiki:Monaco.css and noticed that a lot of the color codes were missing the # in front of them, so I inserted them. I also set the header text (Create a new wiki, My talk, Watchlist, Log out) to white. I also noticed that you were using the wrong link method for the color2 background image. The correct way is to use the direct link to the image. To get an image's direct link, go to its file page, then click on the image itself. You should see a totally white page showing just the image. The link in the browser's URL bar is the direct link. If there's anything else you need help with, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 18:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Got it. Let me know if there's anything else. JoePlay (talk) 16:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Suite Life Wikis Hello, there. I am from the Suite Life Wiki. I noticed that you are also a Suite Life Wiki. I highly recommend that you close your wiki. I am perfectly aware that you have worked very hard here, but a Suite Life Wiki already exists. If you cannot do as such, please feel free to discuss this with me at SL Wiki. Thanks for understanding.--'Avatar' Talk 15:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Please respond as soon as possible,thanks.--'Avatar' Talk 15:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I have another proposal, we could transfer several of your articles over to SL Wiki. That way your work would not be lost and there would still be an SL Wiki. I am also willing to make you an admin there, if you agree. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 19:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Just a note 'The avatar', Wikia does allow duplicate wikis to run side by side (its not ideal, and sometimes confuses users). He has as much right as you do to ask you to close yours, as you do to ask him to close this one. Also, He's currently globally blocked for actions elsewhere on Wikia for a little while longer, so he may not be able to make any of these choices/moves right now. He can still reply to you here on this page if needs to communicate with you. --Uberfuzzy 18:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::yes, I have been dicussing with Points guys in the meanwhile, and I have offered them a merge. I believe that it would benefit us both.--'Avatar' Talk 16:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Merging Glad to see you are active again. First of all I apologize if I sounded rude, above or at anytime. But,please do not forget about this merging topic. Though I know you will hate to admit it, your wiki is practically you and PointsGuy. However on SL wiki there are always somebody. And I now have a bot which I will be using there. So, yet again I am offering a merge which I highly suggest you consider. You see you do a good job on this wiki, but not a lot of people notice it. If you put it on suitelife wiki then people would. And Suitelife is far easier to find than tipton. Obviously, if we do merge you get immediate adminship along with PointsGuy if he wishes. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 11:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC)